


Don't Call Me Baby

by ermengarde



Category: GlamRPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Tommy is looking really really young lately and Adam really wants to take care of everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Call Me Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Utter nonsense inspired by Tommy's tumblr. His underwear made my morning complete.

At first, nobody really noticed. Tommy thought it was just a combination of flatter shoes (creepers were, like, totally fucking rad, but one too many close calls with a broken ankle meant they were relegated for special occasions only. Adam fucking got off on being gigantor, anyway) and swapping meat for fish (not that he'd ever admit to reading _ten simple swaps to drop twenty pounds_ , but fuck it, it was easy and if it worked? Maybe a smaller belly wouldn't totally suck).

Then Mike had the fucking laundry apocalypse where he shrunk half of his clothes and burnt half of Tommy's (and really? Setting fire to soaking wet cloth shouldn't even be fucking _possible_ , but Tommy'd lived with Mike long enough that it barely blipped his radar and he's just glad that the rest of the clothes in that load came out unscathed. He really liked his _Loudermilk_ shirt).

Then there was the thing where Isaac decided that yoga was totally, like, stretching out his spine of some shit and decided to prove it by measuring himself against Tommy.

But, basically? Nobody really noticed. It's not like Tommy wasn't kinda on the small side anyways and he gave up the pissing contest shit of trying to pretend he was anything other than _doll sized_ or whatever the fuck the meatheads at the periphery of his social group wanted to call him fucking years ago. He buys his fucking underwears in the kid's section of Target, it's really not a fucking issue (besides, if you want grown up camo underwears you have to pay, like, forty bucks for it. Fuck that shit).

 

So, like, _really_ nobody really noticed.

Okay, so Adam kept fucking bitching about how unfair it was that Tommy's skin was so good and how Tommy looked so young...which, duh. Adam grew up looking like a fucking pizza which pretty much just made his skin look like the fucking Duke's or whatever, it wasn't like that was a _bad_ thing, and Tommy really fucking didn't like the sun so none of that free radical sun-damage ageing for him (again, Tommy was never fucking going to admit to reading all about that in Cam's magazine but he was really fucking _bored_ , and it was there, and there were four whole pages on, like, sex, and it was total fucking _filth_ all wrapped up in a shiny cosmetics-and-astrology bow so, whatever).

So, probably by the time somebody (Adam, obviously) really _did_ notice, it had been going on for fucking months and Tommy had no fucking idea what had started it.

~~

"So, there's not, like, a picture in your attic or anything?"

"I'm not fucking Dorian fucking Gray. The only thing that's up under our roof is a fucking stupid bird and I'm pretty sure that it's dead by now."

Adam started chewing his lip. "How old do you think you are now?"

"I dunno, like 16 maybe? Going by like, hair and the fact I get off when the fucking wind changes."

Adam's cheeks flushed a little. "Ah, okay, uh, how, uh, quick are you like...?"

"Benjamin Buttoning? I don't fucking know, it's not like there's _that_ much difference between twenty nine and twenty two, you know?" Tommy felt really fucking _annoyed_ , this was fucking ridiculous.

Adam took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Okay, okay, we'll work something out, okay? Just..."

"Just fucking _what_ , Adam? Just fucking wait until I'm in fucking diapers? Fuck that shit." Tommy stood up and was out the room and slamming the door before he even took a breath. He made it to the bathroom before he started to cry.

There was a gentle knock at the door. "Tommy, baby, it's okay, I promise we'll work this out."

Tommy sniffed, and tried to keep quiet.

"I know it's scary and your hormones are all over the place, but we'll fix it, okay? You just... just wash your face and take the time you need, okay, the blue room's yours for as long as you want to stay."

Tommy wiped at his nose with the back of his hand. Stupid nose. Stupid eyes, stupid tears. _Stupid_. He heard Adam walk back down the hall and it was like someone had cut all of his strings; Tommy leaned against the bathroom wall and slid down until he was sprawled on the floor, just staring at the toilet and wondering who the fuck it was that had decided to flush his life away.

~~

The first time through adolescence was fucking bad enough and going through it _backwards_ was even fucking worse. Tommy's emotions were all over the place and he was usually either incredibly angry or trying not to cry in front of Adam and he was always, _always_ horny as fuck.

"It's not fucking funny, Adam. Last time I didn't fucking know what my dick was for and my hand was new and fucking exciting. This is fucking torture."

Adam couldn't stop laughing, fucker. "I could help you out..."

So fucking unfair. Tommy glared at Adam. "I'm fucking fourteen or something. Fuck off." He stormed out the room (again) and went and sat on his bed and noodled around with his guitar (as usual. Except his arms were getting shorter and it was getting fucking harder to play).

The next morning there was a bag outside his bedroom door with a note on it that said _this might help_ and four different kinds of lube inside (warming, cooling, numbing and regular).

At least they stopped the chafing.

~~

It was almost a relief when Tommy got past the hormones thing, except for his dick practically disappeared and he missed his pubes far more than he'd have thought. His de-aging seemed to slow down a little, too, or, at least, he seemed to be staying much the same size from day to day in a way that his constantly changing body hadn't when he'd been jerking off nine hundred times a day.

Pre-adolescence was really fucking weird though, in a way he hadn't been aware of going the other way; he had the attention span of pond life and he got tired and hungry, like, instantaneously. He'd be going along, trying to do whatever research Adam had thrust at him, going back and trying to figure out when it all started or whatever, and then Adam would grab him up (Tommy always struggled on principle because his balls might have shrunk but they hadn't fucking gone back in yet and Adam didn't need to know how safe he made Tommy feel) and take him to the kitchen to feed him or put him to bed and he'd suddenly realize he was starving or fucking asleep already.

He started sitting right next to Adam on the couch when the laptop got too big for him to handle right, or on Adam's lap, if he could (it made it easier to read what Adam was looking at on the internet). Adam was comfier than the couch now that Tommy's legs were so fucking short and Tommy was pretty sure that nothing could go wrong when Adam was hugging him. Yeah, things were bad and Adam was fixing them, so he should be with Adam.

Adam just _smelled_ right, and he had this smile that made Tommy feel better and when Tommy fell down Adam had a magic kiss that made it all better and he never minded when Tommy spilled his juice or Tommy's teeth fell out in the night leaving funny little teeth in their place and Tommy's belly feeling bad. He never even minded when Tommy had an accident and made the bed all wet, or his shirt (all his pants were too big and Adam said a shirt was fine for now and didn't look like a dress and that Tommy looked really pretty and he could totally be a rock star princess if he wanted). Tommy didn't like it when Adam left him for too long and sometimes it was just easier to cry than explain and things were really fucking confusing and he didn't understand and Adam needed to hold him and his mouth hurt and he liked the milk stuff Adam had and he could get the words out in time when he needed the bathroom, but Adam didn't mind, but Adam didn't always notice when he was wet and that made him so sad and he liked it best when Adam sang even if it did make him really slee...

~~

Tommy woke up half wrapped up in a towel and completely wrapped up in Adam and either Adam was shrinking too or Tommy was big again. Tommy blinked a couple of times and tried to push Adam off so he could sit up.

"Shh, shh, baby, Tommy, it's o..." Adam opened his eyes. "Holy fuck." Adam pinched Tommy.

"Ow, fuck, Adam!"

"Are you, what, Tommy!?"

"You're supposed to pinch _yourself_ when you think you're dreaming, fucker." Tommy pinched Adam, to demonstrate.

Adam rolled over onto his back and Tommy could see tears welling up in his eyes. "Thank fuck." Adam sighed. "It worked. Thank. Fuck."

"What worked?" Tommy looked at Adam, who had closed his eyes. "What fucking worked, Adam?"

"I took care of you, but I missed you and that brought you back."

"what?"

"The thing." Adam waved his hands about but still didn't open his eyes. "That made you de-age was, uh, my fault."

"How the fuck?"

"I really wanted to take care of you and..."

"Adam, you're a bossy, possessive fucker, you want to take care of _everyone_."

"Yeah, but, there... there was this girl and she, there was magic and it was supposed to be my true heart's desire or something but it went wrong and..."

"Our lives are really fucking fucked up."

"Yeah. I'm sorry baby."

Tommy snorted a laugh. "This was so totally not your fault Adam, just because you're catnip for crazy people and you fixed it, right?”

"Yeah. I found her and persuaded her that I'd learned my lesson and I missed you...I was so scared it wouldn't work." Adam opened his eyes and he looked so worried that Tommy couldn't help but cuddle into him. It felt really good.

"Just..."

"Yeah?"

"Maybe stop calling me baby?"


End file.
